blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Friendship Day Fiasco
Plot It's Friendship Day today, the day to celebrate friends everywhere. Today, the kids are celebrating the Friendship Day of how Blaze and AJ first became best friends on Friendship Day. But when Crusher ruined the celebration and separates Blaze from AJ. It's up to Hilary to team up and help AJ on their reunite and rescue mission to save Blaze in time for Friendship Day. Trivia *The group (Jordan, Jackson and Gordon) also appeared with Dena, Cindy and Daniel in The Very Special School Report. *The group (Jackson, Olivia and Gordon) also appeared with Miguel in The Wet-Tastic Adventure and a Jungle-ly Jungle Perils. *This episode celebrates Friendship Day. Songs #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Being Together #The Having Fun Song #What Should I Do #Let's Go #Jungle Adventure #By Myself #We're All Special #The Friendship Song #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jayden Greig as Jackson # #Nolan North as Blaze #Dusan Brown as AJ #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad # # Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids decorating for Friendship Day.) *Jordan: "There. The decorations are up and ready." *Jackson: "Foods' all ready too." *Gordon: "The perfect way to celebrate Friendship Day." (Song: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day.) * (Song ends.) *All: "Yeah. So much fun. Can't wait." (Hilary arrives with Blaze and AJ. They're both wearing blindfolds.) *Hilary: "Okay. Blaze and AJ are here." *Jordan: "Great. Okay. I'll put you guys over here and..." *All: "Surprise!" (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ come to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa." *AJ: "Hi everybody." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Aww. Happy Friendship Day." *All: "You too." *Blaze: "What's all these decorations doing here." *Hilary: "Today's Friendship Day, Blaze. It's the perfect day to celebrate how much we care about everybody." *AJ: "And is this really is gonna be a huge party." *Hilary: "It certainly is, AJ. Nothing else will do to celebrate how much we care about ourselves." *Gordon: "I just love Friendship Day. It's gonna be great." (Song: Being Together.) *Jackson: (Sings)I like to run and jump and play. There's so many things to do. *Jordan: (Sings)I like it even better when it's with a friend or two. *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends. It's what I like to do. Being Together with friends. Together the whole day through. Any day, Anytime, Day or night, Rain or shine. Together with friends like you. *Hilary: (Sings)Everyday I learn new things and grow a little too. *AJ: (Sings)It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. *All: (Sings)Being Together with friends. It's what I like to do. Being Together with friends. Together the whole day through. *Jackson: (Sings)Any day. *Jordan: (Sings)Anytime. *Hilary: (Sings)Day or night. *AJ: (Sings)Rain or shine. *All: (Sings)Together with friends like you. Being Together with friends like you. (Song ends.) *Hilary: "I just love Friendship Day." *Blaze: "I know what you mean Hilary." *AJ: "I think I remember a time of how we first met each other on Friendship Day." *Hilary: "You Guys met each other on Friendship Day." *AJ: "Yeah. That was long before we met you, Hilary. Remember you used your imagination and ended up in Axle City and we also gave you a magic necklace so that way, you can come and visit us anytime." *Hilary: "Yes. I guess this necklace must be really special to me." *Gordon: "It sure was." *Jordan: "Friendship Day is a day where we celebrate friends all over the world." *Jackson: "It's where you also give out gifts to show how much we care for them." *Hilary: "In any case. I think the decorations look pretty." (Everyone admired the beautiful decorations.) *All: (Talking). (Meanwhile, not far away from the celebration, ) (The ball traps Blaze and he bounces everywhere.) *Blaze: (Screaming). *All: "Huh. Oh dear. Look out." (The ball bounces off the pole that's holding the decorations started to collapse and fall apart.) *Hilary: "Blaze! Be careful. Don't hit the..." (Too late. Blaze hit the fences and all the balloons fly away.) *Gordon: "The balloons!" *Hilary: "The Friendship day banner." (The ball hits the table and it falls apart and others fling the food high in the air.) *All: "Oh no!" (The bouncy ball bounces away with Blaze still trapped inside.) *All: "Blaze!" *Hilary: "Oh no. The Friendship Day Celebration. It's all...Ruined(Sobs)." (Hilary runs inside in tears with Kipper following her. Gordon and Olivia look at each other in dismay.) *AJ: "C'mon Guys. Let's go and calm down Hilary." (Meanwhile, Hilary was still upset about the decorations.) *Hilary: (Sobs). *AJ: "Hi Hilary." *Hilary: "Hi guys." *Jackson: "Is something wrong." *Hilary: "The Friendship Day Celebration is all ruined! We worked so hard on it to get it all ready for Friendship Day. I can't believe everything's all ruined. I wonder how it all happened." *All: (Gasps)"Crusher!" *Hilary: "I can't believe Crusher ruined Friendship Day forever!" *Gordon: "Aww." *Olivia: "Poor Hilary." *AJ: "Hilary! It's okay. I know you're upset that Crusher ruined Friendship Day. But I'm sure we'll make things right." *Hilary: "I hope so." *AJ: "We know so. This calls for a Friendship Day Rescue Mission." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *AJ: "I'll be back with Blaze in time for the party." *Hilary: "Hey. Hey. Hold it. It's a little dangerous to go off on your own ya know. That's why I'm coming with you." *AJ: "Really. I was thinking I could use some backup." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's go. Blaze needs our help." (They hurried outside.) *Hilary: "Gordon, Olivia, Jackson and Jordan. I'm gone to help AJ rescue Blaze. You stay here and fix up the decorations. We'll be back as soon as we save Blaze." *Gordon: "Okay. Good luck." *Jackson: "Um. Bad news guys. The food got spoiled during the damage." *Jordan: "Um. Hilary!" *Hilary: "If anything happens to the food, just call my Mom and Dad. In case there's an emergency. We'll be back as soon as we help AJ rescue Blaze." *All: "Alright." *AJ: "Ready Hilary." *Hilary: "Ready. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper arrives in an island.) *Hilary: "Huh. I wonder where I am." (Hilary removes some bushes and finds a race.) *Hilary: "Whoa! It's a race. I think this is the place before Blaze and AJ got separated. But what's this event called." (An Announcer was broadcasting an event.) *Announcer: "Hello racing fans. And welcome to the Dragon Island Duel. Today, two Monster Machines will race across an island jungle to the finish line at the top of Mount Dragon." (The crowd goes wild.) *Announcer: "And now let's meet our two racers. He's fast, he's fleet, he's been known to cheat. It's Crusher." (Crusher arrives and the crowd applauded boredly and slowly, except for Pickle.) *Pickle: "Yay! Whoo-Hoo! Go Crusher." *Crusher: "Thank you. Thank you. How ya doin'?" *Announcer: "And in lane 2. He's brave, he's true, and with Aj, there's nothing he can't do. Let's hear it for Blaze." (Blaze appears with AJ and the crowd applauded wildly.) *Blaze: "Alright! Thanks everyone." (He high tires his fans and drives up to Hilary.) *Hilary: "Hi guys. Happy Friendship Day." (AJ dismounts Blaze and Crusher passed them, Blaze gets splashed with mud.) *Blaze: (Spitting effort)"Aww...Mud." *Hilary: "Crusher!" *Crusher: "Oops(Snickers)." (Crusher backs up to a tree and a coconut falls on him.) *Crusher: "Yuck!" (Blaze shakes the mud off him.) *All: (Laughing). *AJ: "Hold still. I'll clean you off." *Blaze: "Thanks AJ." *AJ: "Hey Blaze. Do you really think Crusher's gonna win." *Blaze: "No way. Crusher can't beat me cuz I've got something no one else has." *Hilary: "Oh. What's that." *Blaze: "I've got you for a best friend." *AJ: "Yeah! And nothing beats best friends." (AJ hugs Blaze and that made Hilary in love.) *Hilary: (Sniffs)(Sighs)"Even I got a kangaroo like Kipper. We're always a team especially on Friendship Day. I'm gonna give Blaze and AJ their surprise gift on this very special Friendship Day." (Hilary joins the hug with Blaze and AJ.) *Blaze: "Now c'mon. Let's get ready for the race." *AJ: "You got it." *Hilary: "Lead the way." (They raced off. Just then, Pickle came over to Crusher.) * (The ball bounces over to Blaze's direction and it traps Blaze.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Blaze!" *Blaze: "Whoa!" (Blaze bounces through the jungle and bounces to a cave and the ball deflates and then it breaks, thus releasing him.) *Blaze: "Phew. I'm glad that's over. Now I'd better hurry and get back to the race." (Before Blaze could get out of the tunnel, a rockslide occurred and it blocked the cave entrance.) *Blaze: "Uh Oh. The exit's blocked." (Blaze tries to push the rocks out of the way, but no avail.) *Blaze: "Hubcaps. I can't get out." (This was viewed in the jumbotron.) *Hilary: (Gasps). *Announcer: "What a terrible turn of events! With Blaze stuck in that cave, he can't race in the Dragon Island Duel." *Hilary: "Oh no." *Crusher: (Giggles)"My cheating finally worked. Blaze is trapped. Now no one can stop me from winning the race." *Hilary: "Crusher! I knew it." *AJ: "Except me. I'm gonna rescue Blaze and get him back to the race." *Hilary: "Wait for me. AJ needs company and I'm his only hope for rescue assistance." *Crusher: "You're gonna rescue Blaze all by yourself(Laughs)Impossible." *Hilary: "Nothing's impossible now that I'm here. You cheated Crusher, I saw it. So now we're gonna set things right for Friendship Day." *AJ: "You'll see Crusher. Blaze is my best friend and nothing beats best friends." *Hilary: "C'mon AJ. Blaze needs help." (AJ and Hilary raced off together.) *Pickle: "Wow! That AJ is so brave." *Crusher: "Pfft. AJ's a kid. There's no way a kid can rescue a Monster Machine." (Crusher bumps into another tree and coconuts fell on him.) *Crusher: "Yuck!" (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world, the kids are busy getting the Friendship Day celebration going again.) *Gordon: "I can't believe Crusher ruined the party." *Olivia: "I know. He's so mean." *Jackson: "I know you're upset that Crusher ruined the celebration. But I'm sure we'll set things right again for Friendship Day. I hope." (Meanwhile, Hilary and AJ raced through the jungle together. Song: Jungle Adventure.) * (Song ends. The kids came to a cliff.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Hilary: (Gasps). *AJ: "It sure is a long way down." *Hilary: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Hmm. I've gotta find some way to get across without falling into the water." *Hilary: "Well. As long as I got my special magic necklace, anything's possible." (Hilary girls up, pony ears appeared, butterfly wings appear and a tail appears.) *Hilary: "Oh dear. That's right. You haven't got wings like me. Well, I think you'll be a little bit too heavy for me to carry you. So where there's a will there's a way. Right, AJ. Huh. AJ!" (AJ was near some slides that he spotted.) *AJ: "Hey. Check it out." *Hilary: "What are those." *AJ: "Slippery slides." *Hilary: "Huh. Nice find." *AJ: "I bet if I slide down the right one, it can launch me to the next rock over there." *Hilary: "Huh. I guess that could work for you." *AJ: "C'mon. Let's do an investigation." *Hilary: "This'll be fun." *AJ: "We're gonna figure out which slide I should take." *Hilary: "Right. We need answers. We need ideas. We need solutions. We need teamwork. So what can we use to decide." *AJ: "Here. I'll roll a coconut down each slide and you look carefully to see where they land." *Hilary: "Got it." *AJ: "Ready." *Hilary: "As ready as I'll ever be, AJ." *AJ: "Look carefully." (Hilary flies up and AJ tossed the cocnuts down the slide. The green coconut lands on the other side while the yellow one lands in the water.) *AJ: "Which coconut made it to the rock." *Hilary: "The green one." *AJ: "The green coconut. Yeah. This slide launched it all the way over. The yellow coconut splashed down into the water. So we definitely don't wanna go this way." *Hilary: "I'll get Kipper and meet you on the other side." (Hilary flies down and got Kipper and AJ gets out a leaf.) *Hilary: "Okay." *AJ: "Here I go." (AJ slides with Hilary fluttering like a butterfly.) *AJ: "Yahoo!" (The kids land and regrouped.) *Hilary: "Wahoo!" *AJ: "Alright! We made it. Let's do a new investigation." (Two more slides are near them.) *AJ: "We've gotta figure out which slide can get us to that rock over there. Hmm. Which slide do you think will get us there." *Hilary: "Probably the second slide." *AJ: "Well. Let's use these coconuts and find out." *Hilary: "Okay." (Hilary flies into position as AJ tossed the coconuts down the slides. The yellow coconut lands on the other side while the green coconut lands in the water.) *AJ: "Which coconut made it to the other side." *Hilary: "The yellow one." *AJ: "The yellow one. It went down this slide." *Hilary: "Wow!" *AJ: "C'mon. Let's go the same way." *Hilary: "Hang on, Kipper." (AJ slides with Hilary fluttering like a bumblebee.) *AJ: "Whee! Yeah!" (The kids land and regrouped.) *AJ: "Phew." *Hilary: "Wow! That was fun." *AJ: "Just one more jump to go." (The last two slides are near them.) *AJ: "Which slide do you think will get us there." *Hilary: "Hmm. Probably the first slide." *AJ: "Well. Let's find out." *Hilary: "Alright!" (Hilary flies upward and AJ tossed the coconuts down the slides. The green coconut lands on the other side while the yellow coconut lands in the water.) *AJ: "Which coconut made it to the other side." *Hilary: "The green one." *AJ: "The green coconut. And it went down this slide." *Hilary: "Ready when you are, AJ." (AJ slides and Hilary flutters like a fairy.) *AJ: "Yahoo!" (The kids land and regrouped. Hilary turns back to normal.) *AJ: "Yes. We made it all the way across." *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo! That was great." (Suddenly, AJ's watch beeps.) *AJ: (Gasps)"Look. We're getting a call." *Hilary: "I wonder who that could be." (Blaze appears on the line.) *AJ: "Blaze!" *Hilary: (Gasps)"Hi Blaze." *Blaze: "AJ! Can you hear me." *Hilary: "Yeah. Even Kipper's all ears." *AJ: "Loud and clear, Buddy. Are you alright?" *Blaze: "I'm okay." *Hilary: "So. What were you doing in the cave." *Blaze: "I just can't find a way outta this cave. I keep trying to knock these rocks out of my way. But(Grunts)They're too big." *Hilary: "Oh Dear." *AJ: "Don't worry Blaze. I'm coming to help you." *Hilary: "And I'm joining forces with AJ to help get you back in time for Friendship Day." *AJ: "You're my best friend." *Blaze: "And nothing beats best friends." (The call ended.) *Hilary: "Oh Dear. I guess you guys were meant to be. I'm sad this has happened on the very special Friendship Day." (Kipper and AJ felt sorry for their sad girl. Kipper jumps over and hugs Hilary.) *Hilary: "Thanks Kipper." *AJ: "We've gotta hurry and get Blaze out of there, or else Crusher's gonna win the Dragon Island Duel." *Hilary: "I know. You're right. Time's running out. I hope we can save Blaze in time. Until then, I hope my friends got the Friendship Day preparations going again. But in that case, we've gotta get going. C'mon. Let's go." (AJ and Hilary rushed off together. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) *Gordan: "So. Guys. Why did Crusher ruined the celebration anyway." *Olivia: "I don't know." *Jackson: "One of these days, Crusher should learn what true friends are." *Jordan: "Yeah. He should know better than to separate Blaze and AJ. That kind of made Hilary feel upset, because of his cheating." *Jackson: "Oh. I sure hope Blaze is okay. Time's running out." (Meanwhile, on Dragon Island.) * (The laser bugs fly off. Meanwhile, Hilary and AJ hurries through the jungle until the laser bugs fly over them.) *AJ: (Gasps). *Hilary: "What the. Huh." (The bugs gets into position and began to shoot out lasers.) *AJ: "Uh Oh." *Hilary: "What is it, AJ." *AJ: "Those bugs are blocking our path with laser beams." *Hilary: "Laser beams. What's that." *AJ: "It's a beam of light so powerful that it could cut through stuff." *Hilary: "Something like that." *AJ: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Oh boy. How are we ever gonna get past them." *AJ: "We'd better do an investigation." *Hilary: "Right. We'd gotta find a solution to this problem." *AJ: "We need to find something that laser beams can't cut through. Hmm." *Hilary: "Let's see. What could we use to get past those lasers." (As Hilary thinks carefully, AJ finds a branch on the ground, that gave Kipper's attention and she tries to get Hilary's.) *Hilary: "What is it, Kipper. Oh. Did you find something." *AJ: "Here's a branch. Do you think the laser beams can't cut through a branch." *Hilary: "Yeah. I think so." *AJ: "Well. Let's find out." *Hilary: "Okay. But be careful." *AJ: "Oh, Laser Bugs. See if you can cut through this." (AJ throws the branch. But unfortunately, the branch gets sliced in half.) *AJ: "Yikes!" *Hilary: "Oh my." *AJ: "It cut right through the branch." *Hilary: "I guess that didn't work." *AJ: "We'd better try something else." (The kids started looking for things until Kipper finds something.) *Hilary: "Hey. Look what Kipper has found." *AJ: "Look. A steel pipe." *Hilary: "Nice find, Kipper." *AJ: "It's stronger than a branch. Do you think the laser beam can cut through this pipe." *Hilary: "Yeah. Probably." *AJ: "Okay. Let's try it." *Hilary: "Alright. But like I said, be careful." *AJ: "Hey, Laser Bugs. Try and cut through this." (AJ tossed the pipe and like before, it gets sliced in half.) *AJ: "Whoa! It cut through the pipe too." *Hilary: "Guess that didn't work, either." *AJ: "These laser beam sounds can cut through almost anything." *Hilary: "I know. We'll never get past them unless we find another way." *AJ: "So. Maybe we should try something different. Like bouncing the laser beams away." *Hilary: "Only. How can we possibly...Ow." (Hilary ends up triping over something and she fell over.) *AJ: "With this." *Hilary: "What did I just trip on." *AJ: "A mirror." *Hilary: "How's that gonna help." *AJ: "Lasers are powerful beams of light, and when light hits a mirror it reflects and bounces away." *Hilary: "I guess that could work." (The kids gets into position.) *AJ: "Do you think our mirror can bounce away the laser beam?" *Hilary: "Yeah! It's worth a try." *AJ: "Well. Let's find out." *Hilary: "Yoo-Hoo! Laser bugs, over here." (The kids put the mirror under the laser and it reflects it.) *AJ: "Did the mirror bounce away the laser beam?" *Hilary: "Yeah. It did. It's working." *AJ: "Yes. And now, if I turn the mirror." *Hilary: "And..." (The kids turned it and it reflects the laser back at the bug and it self-destructs.) *AJ: "Alright!" *Hilary: "Wahoo!" *AJ: "It bounced right back to the laser bug." *Hilary: "And now we know. Lasers can bounce off the mirrors." *AJ: "Now c'mon. Let's use our mirror to get past all the laser bugs." *Hilary: "I'm right behind ya." (The kids stepped up to the next.) *AJ: "There are seven laser bugs left. Count down with me. Start at seven." (The kids counted down as they use the mirror to bounce away the lasers and bugs self destruct one by one.) *Both: "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" (They destroyed every last one.) *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "We got past all the laser bugs." *AJ: "That's all of 'em." *Hilary: "We do make an awesome team." *AJ: "And look. There's the cave where Blaze is trapped." *Hilary: "We're almost there." *AJ: "C'mon. I've gotta save my best friend." *Hilary: "Let's Go!" (The kids set foot to the cave. Meanwhile, the kids are finished getting the decorations up.) *Gordon: "Whew. Who knew getting everything back up was hard work." *Jordan: "Uh Oh. The food got spoiled." *Jackson: "We can't have a party without food." *Olivia: "I think I know just who to call." (Olivia gets out her phone and began to call Hilary's Mom and Dad.) *Olivia: "Hilary's Mom and Dad." *Hilary's Mom: "Oh. Hi Olivia." *Hilary's Dad: "Everything okay." *Olivia: "Not quite. We're having a Friendship Day celebration for how Blaze and AJ first became friends and Crusher sort of accidentally ruined the celebration. The food got spoiled and we need your help to make more." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay." *Hilary's Dad: "We'll get to it, right away." *Olivia: "Okay. Thanks." (The call ended.) *Olivia: "They're on their way with the food." *Jackson: "I hope AJ and Hilary can make it back by then. Time's running out." (Meanwhile, AJ and Hilary arrived at the cave.) *AJ: "We made it." *Hilary: "Hmm. Looks like a rockslide must've occurred just a while ago. C'mon AJ. Push together on the rocks." *Both: (Grunts). *Hilary: "These rocks are so big." *AJ: "But I can't get inside this way. I'll have to find a different way in." *Hilary: "Hmm. Let's try up there. C'mon." (Hilary girls up as AJ grabs a vine and climbs up.) *AJ: (Grunts). (They reach the top.) *AJ: "Check it out." *Hilary: "Huh. What is that." *AJ: "A hole." *Hilary: "What a coincidence." *AJ: "And it's just big enough for me to fit." *Hilary: "Gee. I don't know. It could be a trap." (AJ jumps in with Hilary falling right behind him. Then the kids slide down.) *AJ: "Whee! Ha-ha." *Hilary: "Whoa!" (Meanwhile, Blaze was still pushing the rock, when suddenly...) *AJ: "Whee-hee!" *Hilary: "Alright!" *AJ: "Whoo-Hoo!" (Blaze drives up and catches AJ as Hilary flutters down to safer ground and returns to normal.) *Blaze: "Gotcha." *AJ: "Blaze!" *Blaze: "AJ! Hilary! You made it." *Hilary: "I was so worried about you, Blaze." (As she spoke, AJ dismounts Blaze.) *AJ: "Hilary and I had to come help you, Blaze." *Hilary: "We wouldn't let you down on our watch." *AJ: "You're my best friend." (AJ hugs Blaze.) *Blaze: "And nothing beats best friends." (Blaze and AJ high tires each other as Hilary was in love again.) *Hilary: "Aww. It feels so great to be back together. If only my friends were here." *Hilary: "What a fun adventure this turned out to be." *AJ: "Well. Crusher thought he could beat us by cheating, but he forgot one thing." *Hilary: "Oh. What's that." *Blaze: "Nothing beats best friends." (Blaze and AJ hug each other.) *Hilary: "Aww. Happy Friendship Day, Guys." (Hilary joined in the hug with Blaze and AJ.) *Hilary: "Ready to celebrate Friendship Day." (Kipper nodded.) *Hilary: "Okay. I wish we could go home. I wish we could go home. I wish we could go home." (With a magic sparkle, a rainbow appears and it leads back to Hilary's world.) *Hilary: "Ready! Here we go." (AJ boards Blaze and the guys slide down the rainbow.) *All: (Cheering). (The scene magically change back to the now redecorated Friendship Day Celebration.) *Gordon: (Gasps)"I see Blaze, AJ and Hilary coming back now. Everybody, hide." *Jackson: "No. We're not ready for them yet." *Jordan: "Keep 'em busy." (The party guests rushed off to hide. Gordon opens the gate just as Blaze and the guys arrived.) *Gordon: "Guys! You're back. And you saved Blaze." *Hilary: "I knew we can save him. Even if it takes a little effort, a little imagination, a little teamwork." *AJ: "And an investigation." *Hilary: "I’m glad we're all together. And that means so much more." (Song: Friendship Song.) * (Song ends.) *Gordon: "Anyway. If you'll come inside with me. That's it. Just through this gate and..." *All: "Surprise!" *Blaze: "We're surprised." *AJ: "Again. Best day ever." *Hilary: "Hey Mom. Hey Dad. You should've seen this. But I went on a Friendship Day Reunite and Rescue Mission with AJ." *Hilary's Mom: "You did." *Hilary's Dad: "Uh, AJ. Did you take Hilary on an adventure?" *AJ: "Of course. Hilary can tell you all about it after the party." *Hilary: "Crusher ruined Friendship Day for all of us and I'm glad you got the place redecorated." *All: "Yeah. Of course we did. Exactly!" *Hilary: "Guys. I want to tell you something. I know you both have been together since you met each other on Friendship Day. And I know you've been best friends for a long time. So I thought it's time we celebrate Friendship Day. With some friendship day bracelets. I made them myself. One for you, Blaze and one for AJ." *Blaze: "Wow. They're pretty." *AJ: "Thanks Hilary." (Blaze and AJ gave Hilary a big hug.) *Hilary: "I'm glad you liked them." *AJ: "Ya know, Hilary. You should be thanking me for helping me save Blaze." *Hilary: "It was nothing really. I'll always count on you guys whenever you need my help." (Song: You Can Count On Me.) * (Sing ends.) *AJ: "I just love Friendship Day. Almost as much as I love you Blaze." *Blaze: "I love you too, AJ." *Hilary: "And I love you guys too." (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends.) *All: "Happy Friendship Day." (Confetti starts falling.) *All: (Cheering). (Everyone has a great time, just as the episode ends.) Category:Blog posts